Gone, Going, Gone
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: Set after the Pilot. What would of happened if the last we saw of Emma was when she councelled Will about doing what he loves rather than raise his family on money. AU. My first Glee story. Multi Chapter. Chapter 3- With Me.
1. Realising

**Summary:** Set after the Pilot. What would of happened if the last we saw of Emma was when she gave advice to Will about doing what he loves rather than leave to earn more money? Unable to be around him without being heart broken and watching him start a family she decides to leave without any notice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else. All I own is the two CD's and the Pilot DVD :P

**Rating:** T, may go up to M in Chapter 3.

**A/N:** _This is my first story for Glee. I have never watched the episodes. I only have knowledge from what I have read of episode summaries and episode previews. I have only watched the Pilot episode so pelase forgive me for any mistakes I might make. I really love Emma and Will and think they are so cute. So yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you think =D_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Realising**

Will pulled up to the school in his old blue car with a happy grin on his face. He was so very happy at that point in time. He had a pregnant wife and a job he loved, he couldn't have asked for anything else.

Nearly skipping through the hallways he passed Emma's office without a second glance, not even giving her a second thought.

He made his way into his Spnaish class and sighed happily.

Terri and him had made a compromise. He could stay on as a teacher at McKinley as long as he got a part time job on the side to help out with living expenses.

He thought it was a fair enough deal since Terri would still be working while she was pregnant.

The bell sounded loudly and he watched as his first period Spanish class filed into the room with unenthusiastic looks on their faces. He shrugged to himself and started the lesson.

Meanwhile back at Emma's small but immaculate apartment there were boxes stacked high from the ground all with neat tags on them stating what was in each box. Emma took the gloves off her hands as she finished puttin the lid on the last plastic box and sighed sadly.

She had quit McKinley, she just couldn't be there while she watched Will living the life she dreamed of, and the fact Ken was all over her all the time and she felt repulsed by the thought didn't help the matter.

Sighing deeply she frowned. Over the weekend she had had all her furniture moved out and to her new apartment in New York.

She had got a job as a Guidence Counselor at one of the Performing Arts Schools there. In a way she chose the school since she could drift back into the performance world and think of nice memories that she had at McKinley.

She needed to forget about Will, it wasn't healthy to be thinking about a married man with a child on the way.

She had told Figgins that she didn't want the news of her departure spread around straight away.

She wanted to slip away unnoticed.

Figins had agreed reluctantly to let her go and told her he would only tell those who asked, and even then he would just tell them she was away on family business for the first two weeks before telling them the truth once the new Counselor had started.

Back in her apartment Emma glanced at the last five boxes in front of her. It was all that was left of her apartment and her old life.

Putting a new pair of gloves she carried the boxes out to her green car and sighed looking back at her apartment.

Taking a deep breath she got in the car and oulled away from the curb, leaving Lima and her old life behind.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I promise the next chapters will be longer. This is just a rough introduction to the story. Please R & R._

_Kassie xo_


	2. Alone

**Summary:** Set after the Pilot. What would of happened if the last we saw of Emma was when she gave advice to Will about doing what he loves rather than leave to earn more money? Unable to be around him without being heart broken and watching him start a family she decides to leave without any notice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else. All I own is the two CD's and the Pilot DVD :P

**Rating:** T, may go up to M in Chapter 3.

**A/N:** _This is my first story for Glee. I have never watched the episodes. I only have knowledge from what I have read of episode summaries and episode previews. I have only watched the Pilot episode so pelase forgive me for any mistakes I might make. I really love Emma and Will and think they are so cute. So yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you think =D A special thanks to 'nirricles-happen' and 'strawberryninja' for leaving reviews for me. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Alone**

Will glanced at his watch. It was Glee Rehearsals and he was surprised that Emma hadn't shown up yet. As he went to head towards her office he ran into Figgins.

'Oh Figgins, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just going to find out where Miss Pillsbury is, she isn't in rehearsals. I thought for sure she would be here.' He said.

Figgins gave him a look, 'Sorry Will, she isn't here at the moment, she had a family emergency and had to leave rather quickly, I'm not sure when she will be back.' He said lying through his teeth, but it was what Emma had wanted.

Will looked sad, but then perked up, 'Oh okay, thanks for that, I'll just talk to her when she gets back. I've got to thank her for helping me stay on at the school, it was her advice that kept me here.' he smiled before heading off back towards Glee practice.

Figgins shook his head, _'And it was her advice that had made her leave_.' he though to himself sadly.

It had been a blow when she had handed him her resignation immediately, and usually he wouldn't allow it, but after some convincing and a sneaky plot that made her able to leave before her two weeks period was up he had let her go and she had thanked him before leaving his office.

She hadn't left any note as to where she was heading but he knew that someone like Emma needed closure, he just hated lying to Will. It was obvious they meant something to each other. Sighing deeply he walked back towards his office to start finding a new Guidance Councellor.

Emma looked around her new apartment. She had been there for a week now and was finally happy with how it looked.

It was a nice 1 bedroom apartment with an open plan layout. It was very Emma.

She glanced out to the streets below and cringed slightly at all the people around but luckily she had chosen somewhere close to the school so she didn't have to catch public transport, and her car was out of the question here.

Sitting on her couch she stretched out and closed her eyes. It was going to be hard but she knew eventually she would get her life sorted. She started at the new school on Monday, which was two days away. She bit her lip nervously. She scanned the apartment and spotted a little grime mark on one of the windows. She immediately got up and grabbed the windex and started wiping harshly at the window.

Back in Lima Will and Terri were sitting curled on the couch watching 'The Proposal' while talking about the baby that was on it's way.

Terri glanced at Will, 'What's wrong honey? You look a little down?' She asked feigning concern.

Will was shook from his daze, 'Oh, nothing.' He shrugged it off and Terri sat up, 'C'mon tell me, I don't care.' She said smiling.

Will sighed, 'I'm just a little confused.' He admitted.

Terri raised an eyebrow. 'About what?' She asked nervosuly.

Will didn't notice and sat up as well. 'Well the other day I ran into Figgins and asked where Em- I mean Miss Pillsbury had gone to after she didn't turn up to Glee Rehearsals and he said that she had had a family emergency and was unsure of when she would be back...' He said trailing off.

Terri shrugged, 'So? People have family emergency's, what's the concern for anyway?' She asked.

She knew Miss Pillsbury, she had seen her in at Sheets 'n' Things and she really hated the woman who reminded her of Bambi.

Will nodded, 'I know, that's not the part that confuses me though, I went past her office and it was completely empty. Who cleans out their entire office when they are just going away for a little while?' He questioned rubbing his head.

Terri started getting frustrated, 'Leave it Will, she's different, who knows what goes on in that clean, OCD mind of hers, just drop it!' She said getting emotional and Will suddenly looked guilty.

'Sorry honey, I didn't mean to get you worked up.' He apologised before engulfing her in a hug and curling back up on the couch.

Meanwhile Emma was still scrubbing furiously at her windows, alone.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since the introduction is over I can start to actually move more into the story._

_Kassie xo_


	3. With Me

**Summary:** Set after the Pilot. What would of happened if the last we saw of Emma was when she gave advice to Will about doing what he loves rather than leave to earn more money? Unable to be around him without being heart broken and watching him start a family she decides to leave without any notice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else. All I own is the two CD's and the Pilot DVD :P

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Instead of increasing the rating I will just give a warning. This chapter involves implied sexual assault, or rape. There is nothing graphic, just before and after.

**A/N:** _This is my first story for Glee. I have never watched the episodes. I only have knowledge from what I have read of episode summaries and episode previews. I have only watched the Pilot episode so pelase forgive me for any mistakes I might make. I really love Emma and Will and think they are so cute. So yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you think =D A special thanks to those who have replied to this story so far. I hope to get as much of this story done in the next few weeks as possible since I am leaving for University in a few weeks to study Nursing/Psychology. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3- With Me**

Another week had passed and Will was surprised that Emma still wasn't back yet. He was going to go see Figgins when the teachers all got called to a staff meeting.

Will went into the conferance room and spotted all the tecahers there plus one he had never seen before. He was an elderly man wearing a suit and glasses.

Figgins stood up, "Well, the reason I have called this meeting is to inform you that our Guidance Counsellor Emma Pillsbury has left the school and won't be returning.' A collection of surprised looks where shared and Will was surprised that people actually reacted to the news.

Emma had always been the unknown one, overlooked and not cared for. He felt sorry for her at times.

Sue stepped forwards, 'What made Bambi quit anyway?' She asked.

Figgins stared at Sue, 'That is confidential but I have been told to inform you that she won't be returning and she wants to thank everyone for being her colleagues.' He said staring at Will and Will felt something within him sink.

The teachers all mumbled, 'But in light of this, I would like to introduce our new Guidance Counsellor Samuel Marks.'

There were more murmours everyone was introduced, but all Will could think about was Emma not being around anymore, he never realised just how much he enjoyed having her around, she cared about his feelings and about Glee, she was selfless and was always willing to help anyone with their problems, even if no one would offer to help her with her own.

He sighed and headed towards Figgins.

'So was that story about a family emergency a lie? Had she already quit?' He asked.

Figgins stared at Will, 'She had to hand in two weeks notice but she didn't want to return to the school so the cover was that she had a family emergency before we could let everyone know.' He said.

Will frowned, 'Where did she go?' He asked.

Figgins looked at Will, 'I can't tell you, she didn't let me know where she was going, she just wanted to leave straight away, she said something about a fresh start with nothing holding her back.' He said.

Will got the distinct feeling that it had something to do with him, but how?

Walking out of the staffroom he headed towards the Glee kids rehearsal.

As soon as he walked in Rachel picked up on his mood.

"Mr Shue? What's the matter? You look upset' She asked.

The others looked in his direction.

'Nothing, really.' He said mumbling.

Rachel pursed her lips, 'You can't lie to us, we can read straight through you. Does this have something to do with the fact Miss Pillsbury hasn't come to the rehearsals in two weeks?' She asked.

Will resigned to the fact he couldn't hide it any longer. 'We just had a staff meeting. Miss Pillsbury has resigned and won't be coming back. She left two weeks ago and there is no information on where she is now.' he said.

The Glee kids frowned, 'But, that's not fair! Why'd she quit?' Rachel asked. She really did like Miss Pillsbury. All of the kids did.

Will shrugged, 'All we got told was that she had to leave and have a fresh start somewhere new.' He said as he flopped into his chair.

The kids looked at each other and started to get into position infront of him.

'Mr Shue, we made a new performace for you, it was for you and Miss Pillsbury but since she's gone it can be for you.' Rachel said.

The music started and the tune was 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Will listened to the words and his thoughts drifted to Emma, and to Terri.

He tried picturing where Emma was now.

In his head he pictured her somewhere sunny and bright, in a flash little apartment painting or reading.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do._

The reality was much different.

__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**.**

Emma tried to get through the New York streets in the pouring rain. She had stayed back late after school had finished to finish up some paperwork she was falling behind on.

Picking up her pace she felt her self trip and land on the concrete.

Her first thought was the germs she would be covered in from the dirty pavement, but then she froze when she felt a cold hand grip her arm.

She tried to get out of the grip but was unable to.

She looked up into the cold eyes of a large bulky bloke who grinned at her with a twisted sneer.

Emma was petrified, 'Please, leave me alone.' She managed to squeak out.

The guy laughed and nodded to his two mates that were behind him. No one else was around, who would be in this weather?

Emma felt herself getting sick, she had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Will was so caught up in his fantasy of Emma being in a new better place that he didn't realise the song was describing the feelings that had been between the two of them. The feelings that had been between them for years.

_Standing by or waiting at the back door,_

_All this time how could you not know that,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

Emma was left laying on the pavement in a crumpled heap and a sobbing wreck. her clothes torn, her heels broken, and her flawless skin marred by nasty cuts and bruises.

She stumbled slightly as she tried to steady ehrself to stand up make ehr way the short distance to her appartment as quickly as she could.

As soon as she was inside she slid down the door and mumbled a few words.

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

* * *

_Eee, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was mean of me but it is vital to the story. I love Emma so don't go thinking I am being nasty to her =D_

_Kassie xo_


	4. All By Myself

**Summary:** Set after the Pilot. What would of happened if the last we saw of Emma was when she gave advice to Will about doing what he loves rather than leave to earn more money? Unable to be around him without being heart broken and watching him start a family she decides to leave without any notice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else. All I own is the two CD's and the Pilot DVD :P

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Instead of increasing the rating I will just give a warning. This chapter involves implied sexual assault, or rape. There is nothing graphic, just before and after.

**A/N:** _This is my first story for Glee. I have never watched the episodes. I only have knowledge from what I have read of episode summaries and episode previews. I have only watched the Pilot episode so pelase forgive me for any mistakes I might make. I really love Emma and Will and think they are so cute, and I severely dislike Terri/Will together, so in noway is this a Terri/Will story. So yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you think =D A special thanks to those who have replied to this story so far. I hope to get as much of this story done in the next few weeks as possible since I am leaving for University in two weeks to study Nursing/Psychology. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4- All By Myself**

Will walked happily through the school towards his office. He and Terri had been talking baby names for the night and he felt thoroughly happy, a happiness that he believed his Glee students could add too.

The Glee students had been doing extremely well in the recent weeks and Will couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride at what they were accomplishing.

It was enough that he had completely forgotten about Emma having left the school, no matter how selfish it sounded, he did have other priorities now.

Despite their conversations Will really didn't harbour much feeling towards Emma apart from a bit of friendliness. He was married to his High School sweetheart with a child on the way. He couldn't be distracted from that.

While he had initially been concerned and a little upset at Emma's abrupt departure he had found himself forgetting her more and more each day, and eventually he forgot about her all together having settled as a friend with the new counselor who was very open minded, loud, and was always joining in activities and conversations with other staff members.

It had been six weeks since he had last seen her and four weeks since they had all been told that she had quit and wouldn't be coming back, and her name was never brought up in conversation. She ahdn't really been to well know. Sure she had been the Guidane Counsellor there for two years but she kept to herself and never socialised, so it wasn't such a great loss, at least in the eye's of the faculty, the students were a little upset but had no idea why.

Emma felt horrible. It had been six weeks since she had left Lima, and four weeks since that awful attack. She shivered.

She had eventually picked herself up off the floor and showered about ten times before going to the hospital and making up a story about how she needed a decontamination shower. She didn't speak a word about her attack. When she was questioned over her bruises she had merely said she had slipped on the pavement running home in the rain.

No more questions were asked.

She had returned home and taken the next three weeks off. She now only had one week of holidays left and she felt awfully alone. She cried herself to sleep each night wishing she could be someone else, wishing she could have someone in her lfie who would be there for her, who would care for her, who would love her and hold her tightly despite her little quirks.

She flopped on the couch and ran a hand halfheartedly through her scruffy hair and flicked on the television watching as the news came on. She was about to change the channel when the headline got her attention.

_'And to our top story tonight, a spree of sexual assaults being conducted by three men throughout New York have reached breaking point as at least 30 women have been attacked in the last three weeks. Many more are propsed to have been targetted already as well. Police are urging anyone to come forward with information. One of the men, who can't be named, has been arrested and is in custody. Police are urging everyone to always be with someone and never walk alone. Anyone who has had a run in with these criminals is urged to talk to the police, it is believed the first attack was nearly three weeks ago, we are unsure as to how many there were before the first woman stepped forward but please, remain vigilant.'_

Emma was frozen, she coudn't believe it, she wasn't the only one who had been attacked. Biting her tounge she felt tears spring to her eyes.

Did she want to go to the police? What happened if they found her again?

And she didn't want to go by herself. But she knew no one.

No one at the school spoke to her, even the students only came to her if they were forced. Emma felt left out and lonely. And she could do nothing about it.

Her eyes wondered to the phone sitting on the receiver and she contemplated calling Will for some support, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised he didn't really care, obviously if he had he would of done more to find her, if he had really listened he would know where she was.

But she shouldn't feel too bad, he was amrried with a child on the way, that would make her a home wrecker, somthing that she had sworn she would never be, and really who cared about her anyway? She was making herself more and more depressed as the days grew on.

Diverting her eyes from the phone she bundled herself into a ball on the couch and cried herself to sleep, again.

Back in Lima Will was rubbing his eyes furiously, he was exausted. It had been a long day and he was thankful that Terri was gone for the night .

He flipped on the news channel and found it boring after the first 5 minutes, but suddenly a headline caught his attention. The same ehadline that had just shown in New York.

'The sexual assaults on women in the New York Upper West Side area are still continuing with the discovery that a woman who was attacked by the three men at the beginning of the spree has been declared missing. Hospital reports stated the woman aged 31 years old came into the hospital five weeks ago claiming she had tripped on the pavement. The hospital informed police and the discovery was made when police turned up to the woman's apartment and discovered a struggle and an empty apartment. Police are looking for any leads anyone may have on the woman and where she might be. The woman's name is Emma Pillsbury, she is 5,4 with red hair and a fair complexion. She has been missing for 7 days now. That is all for tonight.'

Will was frozen, Emma. He had completely forgotten about her. He felt terrible. He hadn't even tried to reach her. Now he was regretting it.

As if a light had flicked on in his head, he realised all along he still had Emma's mobile number.

And not once had he thought to call it, he felt awful. Suddenly awake he called her mobile number out of desperation.

It went to her message bank.

_'Hi, you've reached Emma, I'm unavailiable at the moment, please leave your number and name and I will get back to you shortly. Bye!'_ Said her cheerful voice through the phone.

Will dropped the phone and felt tears spring to his eyes. Emma, sweet and innocent Emma, who only ever cared about helping others, was missing, and had probably been attacked, and was all by herself.

He felt light headed, he knew he needed to do something.

But what?

And how could he have forgotten about her, and the fact she hadn't changed her mobile. He sighed.

It was his fault.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed that one. I also have the next one ready as well, it's just been hectic here recently. Please R&R I love hearing your thoughts about the story._

_Kassie xo_


End file.
